


Sorrows gone

by Elisexyz



Series: We could build a house [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Thomas cannot keep to his side of the bed. Ever. James quite likes it.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: We could build a house [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425421
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	Sorrows gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: ["I'll kill you." + Flinthamilton](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/620744768501301248/65-flinthamilton-if-its-still-ok). I don’t know what it is with me and sleepy/cuddly flinthamilton but well. They are sleepy and cuddly.

James has been awake for a long while when Thomas finally stirs, blowing some air out of his nose and directly on James’ neck, munching sleepily the way he does when he’s particularly comfortable.

It’s very endearing and it makes James grin like a besotted idiot, he’s sure, as he gets out a quiet: “Good morning.”

Thomas smiles too, his eyes cracked open just a fraction and his brain clearly still not all the way back to the land of the living, at least until he blinks a few times, finally taking in the situation.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks, serious enough that it’s almost funny, searching for James’ eyes to give him an inquiring look.

He is lying on top of James, literally, like a _blanket_ , having moved during his sleep and now resting on his chest with his full weight. James has long since learned how to live with the fact that Thomas will _not_ keep to his side of the mattress, _ever_ , be it a king-sized bed in his fancy house in London or a considerably smaller one in their modest home in Boston, and as of now, after years spent without him, he minds it even less than he used to.

It's frankly a relief to be woken up because _Thomas_ is trying to smother him, instead of choking on nothing nearing the end of a nightmare.

He cracks a smile. “Physically or emotionally?”

Thomas huffs, clearly disapproving of his blasé attitude about it, rolling off him. He doesn’t go far, merely rearranging himself so that they are still touching but James is now free to move all of his limbs and to take deep breaths should he wish to, but it still leaves him feeling a little chilly, wanting to get close again.

Still, he can’t deny that it’s nice to stretch his arm, it was going numb.

“One of these days I’ll kill you in my sleep,” Thomas laments, rubbing his face with one hand, to wake himself up.

“Hmm, maybe.” Having had a moment to stretch his back and limbs, James doesn’t waste any more time before turning back to Thomas, inserting himself in his arms so that he’s once again surrounded by his warmth. “But what a way to go.”

Thomas snorts, wrapping one arm around him and helping him get better settled against his side. “Crushed by my considerable weight?” he asks, seemingly not too convinced.

“I would be _honoured_ ,” James stresses, as there are definitely a _lot_ of worse ways to leave this life that he can think of, off the top of his head. Thinking of how likely _those_ would have been an handful of years ago, when he thought he’d never get to see nor hold Thomas again, makes him smile, awe sneaking up on him as it sometimes does, like he can’t quite believe that this is his life. For a few moments, he feels dizzy and everything seems almost alien, out of reach, like he went back in time and he’s now staring at another version of himself, wondering _can I truly have this?_

“We need to work on your aspirations in life, my love,” Thomas says, teasingly. He follows it up with a kiss on his temple, as James huffs, nuzzling against his shirt.

He only aspires to keep him. _That_ would be more than enough.

And, as of now, it seems entirely possible. Every day he tries not to let that knowledge get too much to his head, and every day he fails.

(That’s fine, he is more than willing to burn himself with this particular fire a second time.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
